Dos balas perdidas
by nekonimi
Summary: Atravesaron los cuartos dentro de esa casa, las balas sólo pasaban cerca de sus objetivos, la rubia y la castaña accionaban sus armas contra la otra... Un ruido, algún objeto que no pudo ser detenido a tiempo cae, se estrella, una sonrisa se forman en unos labios rosas, un disparo, alguien cae el piso. Y todo quedo en penumbra. Femslash. relacion chicaxchica. HG/FD. UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, espero estén muy bien, ¡!feliz año¡! que se la hayan pasado genial con su familia y seres queridos, les deseo un muy buen inicio de año, que logren todas sus metas, que ustedes y su familia estén bien de salud; Sin mas acompaño este 2017 con una nueva historia espero sea de su agrado, espero sus comentarios buenos malos, criticas, todo es bueno. proclamo que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son todos de la gran J.K. Rowling.**

 **sin mas los dejo.**

* * *

Atravesaron los cuartos dentro de esa casa, las balas sólo pasaban cerca de sus objetivos, la rubia observó que su arma muy pronto se quedaría sin munición, pero aun así llevaba una más; los tiros de Hermione eran casi perfectos, estuvo por pegarle a la rubia una vez, la ira la invadió, subió las escaleras y comenzó a buscar a la otra chica, hasta que una bala pasó cerca de su cabeza... Un ruido, algún objeto que no pudo ser detenido a tiempo cae, se estrella, una sonrisa se forman en unos labios rosas, un disparo, y alguien cae el piso.

Y todo quedo en penumbra.

6 meses antes.

Flashback

Un hermoso hotel de lujo, el Hogwarts Castle, se alzaba con su característica forma de castillo medieval, con sus jardines grandes, sus majestuosas puertas de madera, y grandes cerrajes, que podían distinguirse desde el gran puente que conectaba hacia esta, atravesando un acantilado con un rio por el fondo. Detrás de este se podía ver el gran lago el cual tenía una gran peculiaridad, a lo lejos sus aguas llegaban a verse en un tono negro, el cual iba desapareciendo a medidas de que te acercabas a él, terminando en un azul aguamarina oscuro.

Dentro del living, en recepción una hermosa chica, cabello castaño, complexión delgada, en forma, con una figura envidiable, estatura 1.65cm, piel trigueña, sus ojos tapados por unas gafas oscuras, ocultando parte de su rostro, el cual se veía un poco afilado, portaba una ligera blusa de manga larga en color negro, los primeros botones desabrochados, dándole un aspecto tierno pero sensual, encima de esta un abrigo blanco, el cual no era demasiado ostentoso, pantalones de mezclilla y botas negras.

Veía hacia la entrada, varios agentes y policías entraban, pidiendo a las personas que regresaran a su habitación, un asesinato entre los terrenos propiedad del hotel se había suscitado, el cadáver, un solo disparo, limpio, sin huellas o algún objeto con el cual fuera posible la identificación del asesino.

-Señorita, ¿está bien? – pregunto un policía.

No contesto, simplemente se le quedo viendo a la persona que lo interrogaba. Con una de sus manos en la espalda, como si fuera a sacar un arma.

-¿Esta bien? – volvieron a dirigirse a ella.

En ese momento una rubia, de 1.70, piel blanca, rostro afilado, enfundada en un conjunto de gabardina, pantalones, y botas negros, solo su blusa en blanco era un punto resplandeciente en su vestuario, con pasos seguros y soltándose de la mano de una gente llego hasta la castaña.

-Ahora lo estoy – respondió. –Viene conmigo- afirmo la chica con las gafas, viendo al policía que la interrogaba.

Juntas caminaron hacia el elevador y llegaron a una torre de este magnífico hotel, habitación de lujo, cama King size, sabanas de seda, pantalla de plasma, unos pequeños sillones alrededor de una mesa de centro. Cerraron la puerta y se quedaron recargadas en esta.

-Fleur – dijo la rubia, con acento francés tan suave que a oídos de la otra chica fue sexy.

-Hermione –contesto al saludo con una sonrisa.

La primera vez que dijeron su nombre a la otra, la rubia se acerca y le quito las gafas de sol, y ambas conectaron sus miradas, azul perdiéndose en castaño y castaño en azul. Acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de la otra, sin saber cuáles fueron los que terminaron de cerrar los centímetros, que los separaban, la lengua de la castaña saboreo los labios rosa de la francesa, sus manos se posaron alrededor de su cuello, sosteniendo su nuca para que no se alejase del beso, la rubia la sujetó de la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo sus senos se rozaron, y los primeros jadeos empezaban a escucharse, las respiraciones de ambas se aceleraban, separaron un momento sus labios, se sonrieron… los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban por la gran ventana, la castaña estaba recargada en la columna observando el paisaje, y la francesa despertaba, desnuda, enredada en las sabanas, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola Extraña - dijo Hermione.

-Hola a ti – le contesto acercándose a ella y besándola.

Al momento de separarse, se miraron y sonrieron, disponiéndose a desayunar.

Fin flashback.

Tiempo Presente

2 semanas antes.

Londres, Inglaterra. 22:33 Hrs.

Una castaña sentada en un cómodo sillón ejecutivo frente a su escritorio pulcramente ordenado y limpio, portando un conjunto bastante elegante de oficina, recordaba, lo que fue su última misión, que le trajo una grave consecuencia.

-No pude haberlo hecho – se decía mentalmente. –Pero fue tan mágico, y eso era quedarse corto– soltó una leve sonrisa, y dejo la pluma que anteriormente estaba mordiendo. – Debo olvidarte – sus ojos castaños perdieron un poco de brillo.

Estaba perdida en su mundo, cuando un chico alto, con un saco, pantalón y camisa, perfectamente combinado a blanco y negro, la ropa que portaba hacia lucir su buen cuerpo, parecía ejercitarse, ojos verdes, enmarcados por unas gafas redondas, y una gran y feliz sonrisa entro sin anunciarse.

-Mione – dijo feliz.

\- Oh Harry, ¿cómo estás? –pregunto emocionada, mientras se ponía de pie, para abrazarlo.

-Estoy, pero tú., ¿Qué tal?, aun recordando – expreso, con una mirada de cariño hacia la chica. -Sabes, si yo fuera tú, en este momento la estaría buscando pro todo Europa jajaj –soltó su comentario con la intención de hacerla sonreír.

-Sabes bien lo que hago, hacemos...-

Una nueva entrada en esa enorme oficina, dio cabida esta vez un chico alto, pelirrojo, de ojos azules, fornido, en forma, vestido bastante bien como el anterior, con un toque bastante formal, pero casual, entraba con una sonrisa.

-Chicos, que alegría verlos –dijo muy feliz y acercándose a ambos para abrazarlos.

Ambos respondieron al abrazo, y rieron entre ellos, estaban felices de volver a verse, después del tiempo que estuvieron sin verse.

-Ron, tanto tiempo sin verte, esperábamos que regresaras en más tiempo... Jajajja –expreso el chico de gafas con un tono de burla a su amigo.

-Muy gracioso Harry, pero tomo menos de lo estimado; gracias por tu consejo Herms...-le agradeció, con una sonrisa.

-Es un placer salvarte... jajaj –respondió con el mismo gesto de él.

-¿Y cómo estuvo la luna de miel? –pregunto bastante curioso Harry.

-Sí, tienes que contárnoslo todo –agregó divertida la castaña.

-Todo… Herms no es por nada pero no me complace escuchar la vida sexual de mi hermano –

-Es verdad, talvez fue muy... Como decirlo… Deprimente, y sin ganas, jajajaja, y luego con esa esposa –hizo burla la chica.

Ambos voltearon a ver al pelirrojo, el cual estaba del color de su cabello, con una ligera sonrisa asomándose en sus labios, hace mucho que no veía a esa chica tomarlo como flanco de bromas; una parte de él se alegraba. Mientras ambos chicos comenzaron a reír más fuerte, al ver que no respondía nada. Así fue como los tres chicos, se retiraron de la oficina, pues era algo tarde, dirigiéndose a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla, en un bar al que frecuentaban mucho, Hogsmeade, con un buen ambiente para poder charlar y ponerse al día.

Paris, Francia, 23:33 Hrs.

Las luces de neón resplandecían, al ritmo de la música, en la barra de aquel club, una chica, sentada observaba a un grupo de hombres, que se estaban divirtiendo con las chicas empleadas del lugar.

Se puso de pie, y comenzó a caminar a la pista, dejo que la música que la envolviera, que la transportara a aquel hotel de Londres, comenzó a mover su cuerpo, sus caderas hacían movimientos sensuales de un lado a otro, dándole mayor énfasis a su trasero, un chico se le fue acercando, y la tomo de la cintura, la pego a él; sintió sus manos, sintió su aliento y respiración agitada en el cuello, se dejó ir, ladeando un poco la cabeza, su aroma, le lleno las fosas nasales; la lluvia caía, mojaba sus ropas pegándolas a sus cuerpos, una mano se posó en su vientre, y la otra se dirigía al norte, tomo uno de sus senos y le dio un ligero apretón se curvo, levanto una de sus manos y la llevo a la nuca de su acompañante… sintió un empujón, despertó, la pista comenzó a llenarse más puesto que una canción de moda comenzó a sonar, de dio la vuelta y empujo al chico.

-Que me está pasando, aun estas en mi mente – se dijo mientras se acercaba a la salida –vamos Fleur, tienes que comenzar a olvidarla ¡concéntrate! No lo puedes perder – camino cerca de los hombres que anteriormente estaba vigilando, cada uno de ellos subió a su auto y tomaron rumbos diferentes.

-Estas bien Fleur –escucho una vocecita mientras abordaba su BMW i8, en blanco.

-Oui, todo bien Gabrielle, no me distraigas.

-Yo..?, jaja disculpa pero eres tú la que se está distrayendo, al pensar en su hermosa, inteligente… -Gaby, basta -contradijo la hermana mayor- ...Alta, esbelta y muy pero muy… -¡Gabrielle ya, por favor!-

-De acuerdo –continuo la menor. –Es hora de seguir, el objetivo a llegado al hotel Chouette, habitación 222, ya sabes que hacer –termino con una sonrisa, mientras observaba el monitor de su computadora.

La rubia estaciono su auto a una distancia de 300m del hotel, en un callejón, saco de la parte de debajo del asiento delantero un pequeño maletín, tomo la peluca negra, cubrió el tono de sus ojos con unos lentes de contacto, dándole un color azul/violáceo, tomo dos armas, escuadras con silenciador, ajustándolas a su espalda baja, se colocó sus guantes y tomo cinco pequeños cuchillos, en su funda, ajustados a su blanca pierna, y por ultimo un arma más pequeña que las anteriores, calzaba unos zapatos de tacón y una gabardina negra cubría su cuerpo.

Tomo un taxi, y bajo en la entrada del hotel, llegando a recepción le dio una tarjeta al chico que estaba atendiendo y sonrió, este solo la miro anonado por unos segundos, asintió, -227 –dijo el chico, guardando la tarjeta que le dio, talvez en un futuro el mismo podría ocupar el "servicio", le volvió a sonreír de manera seductora y camino a los elevadores, entro y marco el piso 22. Mismo piso en el que Gabrielle estaba, con su laptop y demás aparatos electrónicos.

-Estoy dentro – fue lo único que dijo la rubia. –Mientras presionaba el pequeño auricular en su oído derecho.

El elevador subió, llego al piso indicado, entro a la habitación 227 junto con su hermana, la observo y asintió.

-D´accord, te volveré invisible ante las cámaras, recuerda que tendrás solo 10 minutos -fue lo que contesto la rubia más pequeña, mientras tecleaba en su portátil, y sincronizaba el reloj de la chica mayor. -3, 2,.. ¡AHORA, AHORA!

Atravesó rápidamente el pasillo hasta llegar a la segunda puerta, mientras se iba ajustando sus guantes de piel, tocó, al momento que abrieron le sonrieron y la dejaron pasar, observo rápidamente, 5 hombres en esa pequeña sala de estar, seria rápido, se desabrocho su gabardina, dejando ver su pequeño conjunto de cuero, en un movimiento rápido saco su arma, el primer disparo salió, le dio justo en la nuca al hombre que veía televisión, se inclinó, dejo caer su pistola, saco dos de sus pequeños cuchillos y se los clavo en la garganta a los dos hombres a sus costados.

"Tres menos", se dijo en sus propios pensamientos mientras sacaba su segunda arma, y caminaba hacia los dos restantes.

Disparo dando en la pistola del cuarto hombre a su derecha, saco un cuchillo y lo lanzo a la mano del de su izquierda, corrió y le soltó un golpe en la cabeza con la parte inferior de su escuadra, desmayándolo, sintió dolor en la espalda, volteo y estaba el ultimo oponente, el cual había comenzado una pequeña lucha, este le soltó un derechazo, lo esquivo, lo tomo del antebrazo y de dio con el codo, corto cartucho, y disparo directo en la frente, su vista volvió al que estaba en el piso y soltó el ultimo disparo.

Miro su reloj, quedaban 6 minutos. Debía darse prisa.

Tomo otra pequeña arma de su gabardina, entro a la habitación principal, estaba una chica en la cama, le disparo, se dirigió al baño, abrió la ducha y ahí estaba ese hombre, Le Brun, gran socio financiero de dos empresas, rico, atractivo y joven, pero tenía ciertos negocios que era mejor clausurar, venta ilegal de armas, y dueño de un laboratorio clandestino donde se crearían drogas sintéticas.

Lo vio, levanto su arma y sonrió, el hombre supo que serían sus últimos segundos de vida, y lo último que vería serian esos ojos, azul/violáceos, disparo, directo al pecho, el hombre se empezó a convulsionar y a desangrar, lo tomo de la muñeca y le coloco un pequeño aparato, midiendo su frecuencia cardiaca, la líneas curvas iban desapareciendo hasta que quedo una simple raya horizontal.

"El trabajo está terminado". Se levantó, miro su reloj, 3 minutos, salió de la habitación, se dirigió a la cama y le quito el dardo a la chica, fuera de esa habitación camino a la puerta, levanto su arma y salió, se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con su hermana y antes de abrir miro el reloj, 1 minuto, entro.

-Está hecho –dijo la rubia a su hermana.  
-Bien, parece que no dejaste ningún error, la amante estará un buen rato pérdida, así que cuando despierte, dará aviso; todo parece como si hubiera atacado una de las bandas que operan en esta zona –respondió la pequeña.  
-De acuerdo, ahora tu turno, llevamos 40 minutos, tenemos de 10 a 15 para salir. Ordena tus cosas y pásame la otra maleta.

Cuando la pequeña terminaba de acomodar sus aparatos electrónicos, es decir laptop, cables, cajitas con botones etc., la mayor sacó de la maleta un desodorante, y comenzó el trabajo de habitación, desarreglo la cama, destapó y gasto un poco del papel sanitario, abrió el grifo del lavabo, y dejo que mojara parte de las orillas, agarró un envase del desodorante y le pasó otro a su hermana, lo agitaron y empezaron a rociar la cama, los sillones y parte de la alfombra, bueno cuando se tiene bastante dinero y contactos, se pueden mandar hacer aerosoles con aroma a sexo, entre otros más, el trabajo está terminado, Fleur se colocó de nuevo su gabardina y se desarreglo y trato de volverse a arreglar, mientras su hermana se colocó una segunda piel en el rostro para que pareciera tener facciones más duras, y varoniles, se ajustó su abrigo, camisa se colocó unos pantalones un poco más grandes que ella, junto con una correa ajustada a su cintura con un miembro, se terminó de subir y abrochar los pantalones, mientras la rubia mayor se reía de ella.  
-Ya Fleur, deja de burlarte de mí, algún día tú serás un hombre –le dijo la pequeña rubia mientras terminaba de acomodar su cabello en una red y colocándose una peluca y su sombrero junto con unos anteojos negros.  
-Jajajaja lista, listo más bien –comentó Fleur al ver a su hermana.  
-Sí, tomo, el portafolio donde llevaba sus equipos, junto con la pequeña maleta donde guardaron las latas.  
Ambas de pie junto a la puerta voltearon a la habitación, estaba lo suficiente desordenada, en verdad parecía que estuvieron teniendo relaciones, asintieron, la menor tomo la tarjeta magnética y salieron, se terminaron de arreglar en el ascensor y en recepción Fleur entregó la tarjeta, sonriendo sensual, -gracias –se dio la vuelta y salió, el chico sólo vio salir al hombre pequeño que le pagó muy bien, por usar la habitación un rato y a esa hermosa chica, lo que el dinero puede comprar, fue su pensamiento, cuando esas dos personas se perdieron de vista, pasando por alto que el chico que salió antes que esa hermosa chica tenía una voz bastante extraña.

Al llegar a la mansión Delacour, todo parecía en orden, su madre padre y abuela habían vigilado, la misión, y estaban de acuerdo en que todo había salido en orden y rápido, como trabajaban; por algo Fleur y Gabrielle eran un orgullo, aunque pertenecían a dos grupos diferentes, la menor, estaba en el grupo bravo, eran el segundo mejor, con varias misiones más y los ascenderían, mientras que la mayor, en el Alpha STARS, los mejores, en un momento dado competiría con sus demás primas para llegar a ser la líder de la agencia, aunque Fleur no estaba muy segura de querer hacerlo, ella estaba bien y no le interesaba mucho, pero su abuela tenía una gran esperanza en que ella compitiera, sabía que podía ser una gran líder.

La gran familia Delacour. Agencia, de parís Francia, tenían bastantes años, en el negocio, eran uno de los mejores y en los que se podían confiar, no hacían trabajos a la ligera, no no, ellos podían meterse con políticos, jefes de bandas, de cualquier tipo, y en especial con gente de poder que hace cosas ilícitas, como bien lo habían dicho, los Delacour protegerán a Francia, de cualquier persona que quiera desordenar la paz, independientes del gobierno, el que ayudaran no significaba que estuvieran del mismo bando, y a su vez el gobierno, no estaba enterado de a lo que esta poderosa familia se dedicaba, teniendo en cuenta que tenían varios negocios, sus familiares o amigos estaban en varios ámbitos, ya sea en la policía, derecho, administración, es decir empresas, no solo la mayor, que manejaba la patriarca, tenían más pequeñas pero eran fructíferas, los miembros más pequeños de la familia, y los no tan pequeños, eran educados en las mejores universidades, escuelas, tenían lo mejor, no solo porque se lo merecieran, sino porque la familia lo necesitaba, querer a los mejores, y no solo en educación y conocimientos, el ejercicio, las practicas también era muy importante, por esto, la familia se aseguró de que la construcción de su hogar, la mansión, fuese grande para albergar a 100 personas, las hectáreas de terreno que la rodeaban se utilizaba para las prácticas de campo, cuando la primer patriarca de la familia, empezó con el negocio, trato de ir adquiriendo los terrenos a los lados de su casa, con una gran visión al futuro, sus descendientes podrían seguir sus pasos, convirtiéndose en una tradición, que fuese mejorando con los años, hasta llegar en donde se encuentra, el apellido, reconocido, no solo por la gran fortuna que tenían, también por lo educadas e inteligentes, al abarcar varios ámbitos laborales, las herederas hermosas, oh una pequeña peculiaridad en la familia solo se tenían niñas, algo que agradecieron, pero no quiere decir que no haya hombres, los entrenamientos, eran fuertes, cacería, obstáculos, natación, alpinismo, buceo, artes marciales, defensa personal, tiro con arco, armería, incluso alpinismo, rapel, las llevaban a la nieve frio y altura, tenían que aprender lo que más pudieran, porque una simple lección podía salvarles el cuello, las señoritas Delacour, tenían que ser perfectas, orgullosas, arrogantes y siempre en lo más alto de la cadena.

La familia estaba conformada por la abuela, Isabelle, en sus años fue una de las mejores asesinas, venciendo a sus hermanos y quedando como la líder, tuvo una hija Apolline igual que su madre, inteligente, ágil, teniendo todo lo necesario ganándose el honor de ser la sucesora del gran clan, las veelas, una líder innata, a cierta edad contrajo nupcias con Monsieur, y en un tiempo dio a luz a su hija mayor Fleur, al poco tiempo demostró ser una digna Delacour, orgullosa, fría, prepotente, inteligente, ágil, la mejor en su equipo, ¿cuál? el de élite por supuesto, siendo ella la líder, aun así en un tiempo muy cercano su madre se retiraría del mando y ella junto con los demás miembros del equipo debería de competir por el clan, ser su líder, demostrando que ella era una veela innata. Tres años después de su nacimiento su madre tuvo a la pequeña Gabrielle, igual que su hermana, lista, orgullosa, bromista, la mejor del equipo Alfa, espíritu libre, por ende ella disfrutaba la vida sin querer llegar a ser líder supondría que su hermana sabría encargarse de ese asunto.  
Monsieur gran esposo y padre, cuando se unió a su esposa sabía que tenía que ser lo mejor para estar a la altura de toda la organización, desde que en aquel restaurante observo como su esposa disparaba a un tipo, supo que no tendría escape, y no por estar frente a una mujer con un arma y sin resentimiento o culpa por haberla utilizado, más bien porque se enamoró de esa mujer que tan fuerte y decidida le pareció, y ella al no poder jalar el gatillo por primera vez desde que supo usar un arma, sabia dentro de ella que ese joven frente al cañón de su arma, sería más que un cadáver, al ofrecerle el trato después de frecuentarse por varios meses en secreto y contarle todo acerca de su familia, el joven no huyo como ella esperaba, solamente tomo su mano la acaricio, y de su chamarra saco una pequeña cajita, dentro de esta un hermoso anillo con un pequeño diamante se encontraba, Monsieur al estar dentro se preparó para lo que venía, estudio, entrenó, volviéndose una de los mejores, y pasando su prueba para poder pedir oficialmente frente a todo el clan el compromiso con su amada Apolline, y fue así como ese amor, respeto y confianza dio una de las mejores parejas para el servicio de la agencia.

Teniendo en cuenta que en este lugar solo se podía escoger una pareja de por vida, no importando el género, solo los sentimientos, y Fleur Isabelle Delacour ya había elegido, a una chica inglesa, inteligente, algo tímida, con la que podía hablar de cualquier tema, muy linda, tierna, sexy, y en la cama bueno no quería entrar en detalles, pero aún no había olvidado todo lo que esa chica le hizo sentir al siguiente día de haberse entregado a la pasión, algo dentro de ella supo que se había enamorado totalmente de Hermione Granger; y tenía que resolver su pequeño problema, y no se refiere a dar el anuncio puesto que su abuela, madre y hermana se hacen una idea, aunque su padre también lo sospecha, prefiere darle la vuelta al asunto, creyendo que su pequeña, de 26 años, aún no está lista para la eterna unión, y se dice eterna porque en la historia de la familia no se permiten los divorcios, la única vez que hubo uno fue el primero y el ultimo, terminaron desterrando a su tía, por tal acontecimiento, entonces en la familia lo más respetado, es el "compañero" de cada mujer Delacour, el pequeño problema de la rubia, es que perdió por completo el rastro de la chica castaña, y eso no podía permitirse.

La organización Granger, bueno, es discreta pero muy muy efectiva, sin margen de error, por eso tanto padre como hija eran en extremo perfeccionistas, John Granger, mayor y astuto como un viejo zorro, alto castaño, con un porte que denotaba respeto, temor y admiración, hasta ahora líder de la "empresa", su esposa, Jane Granger, ojos color miel, no tan alta, cabello oscuro, inteligente, persuasiva y muy respetada por todos en el lugar, se casó con su esposo cuando acababa de terminar su carrera en informática, convirtiéndose en una gran hacker, sin querer o con querer una noche navegando en su computadora descifro unos códigos, accedió a otros, y termino dentro del sistema de G Corporation. lo que descubrió, la dejo un poco en shock, saliendo de inmediato del sitio web y esperanza a no haber dejado algún rastro informático, pero sin lograrlo, unos días después fue interceptada por un auto, llevada a una mansión, interrogada, pero al final de todo ese episodio un tanto traumático, vio al que sería su futuro esposo en una orilla del cuarto de interrogaciones, al aclarar y saber que se quedaría en ese lugar hasta que se decidiera su futuro, fue el padre de John el que a sus hijos les comentó que esa chica en verdad valía la pena, era inteligente, astuta y sería un gran miembro, así fue como John, se dirigió al cuarto llevando un poco de comida en una charola, comenzó a explicarle lo que eran, a lo que se dedicaban, la chica un tanto asustada, pero sobrevalorando todas sus opciones decidió escucharlo, sin darse cuenta que ese joven la había cautivado bastante, desde que comenzó a hacerla reír y quitarle hierro al asunto, unos días después, se le declaro, al preguntarle si quisiera ser su novia, pero que si aceptaba seria de por vida o del todo caso la muerte los separaría, ya sea por una misión o por la misma familia, así fue cuando Jane, tomo la más importante de sus decisiones, permanecer a lado de ese chico, y su familia hasta que la muerte apareciera frente a uno de los dos proclamándolo, la pequeña, fue fortaleciéndose, ganando fuerza, valor, le enseñaron lo que todo asesino debe de saber, entrenamiento, pelea, arco, armas, en el gran campo de la familia Granger, tenían un lugar donde jugaban a la cacería, cazador/presa, el chiste es sobrevivir, el lugar era un pequeño bosque donde los dos equipos se armaban con sus protecciones y pistolas de paintball, la pequeña y débil Jane se convirtió en una mujer fuerte, pero noble, mejorando cada día más, para mostrar a la familia y a su esposo su valía, y que no se equivocó al elegirla como esposa, varios años después tuvieron a su hija, Hermione Granger, quien demostró tener la mejor combinación de ambos, toda una cazadora, implacable, inteligente, hábil, la mejor de toda la mansión, su abuelo siempre estuvo muy orgulloso de su nieta, toda una pequeña leona, como le decía de cariño, rompió todos y cada uno de los records, establecidos por él, su padre e incluso madre, nada podía pararla, a excepción de unos ojos azul profundo y transparente como las aguas de un mar en calma, pero nadie tenía que enterarse, o eso creía ella.

Dos familias diferentes pero con igualdades, pronto una de ellas sería el objetivo, y la única salida seria jalar el gatillo antes de que el otro frente a ti lo haga, la ley de la selva, solo sobrevive el más fuerte. Pronto ambos combatirán para probar quien manda.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Tiempo presente

Cada chica recibió un nuevo "trabajo", cuando ambas lo leyeron, se prepararon para salir, dirección grimmauld place, Londres, una francesa abordaba un avión, mientras una castaña, se preparaba mentalmente para lo que venía.

La chica rubia llego y se alojó cerca de ese hermoso restaurante, bueno, faltaba un día más para ese trabajo.

Viernes 10:00am

Fleur bajaba del avión privado de su familia, tomo su equipaje y se dirigió a la salida del aeropuerto, al llegar a ese hotel, e instalarse, reviso su habitación teniendo una muy buena vista hacia el restaurante, comenzó a sacar todo el equipo que utilizaría, empezó a revisar y limpiar, todos y cada una de las armas que utilizaría, desde sus cuchillos hasta su confiable CZ SP-01, al término de esta acción, fue a tomar una ducha para relajarse del viaje que había hecho, bueno, volvió a pisar Londres y de nuevo por un trabajo, solo esperaba que un día al volver a ir a ese país fuera por su aventura de amor, y no por todo lo contrario.

18:00pm

Una castaña se subió al auto junto con su padre y madre, motivo de este trabajo, bueno era una cena muy familiar, una situación especial, festejar el aniversario de sus padres, parecía que esta vez solo serían ellos, no como otras veces que incluso le habían preparado citas a ciegas, tanto con chicos como con chicas, aunque ella no había estado muy interesada, en aceptar a alguno de sus tantos pretendientes; quien no quería emparejar con la única y gran heredera del imperio Granger, suponiendo que no la obligaran a en verdad tomar la propuesta del hijo de los Krum, el cual la había estado pretendiendo desde hace unos meses, y estuvo algo interesada, hasta que tuvo que ir a solventar el asunto, donde conoció a esa hermosa rubia francesa, todo el interés hacia el chico se fue, y ahora tenía un problema, Hermione Granger no sabía si seguir con Viktor o dejarlo y tratar de buscar a la rubia.

Bueno, eso ocupaba su mente mientras iban en camino sus padres un poco preocupados por el ánimo de su pequeña, intuían que algo había pasado en su última misión, y era algo grande la apreciaban más confundida, huraña y se mantenía en soledad, solo con la mirada perdida sin saber qué hacer, su madre como buena que era, estaba 99.99% segura de que su hija se había enamorado, ya que en su trabajo todo salió perfecto como debería, entonces solo quedaba esa opción, sea con quien haya estado, movió cada una de las fibras de su leoncilla.

Al llegar al restaurante, la familia Granger descendió, todos con sus trajes y vestidos bastante elegantes, John Granger, con su traje y abrigo en negro con camisa color vino, sin corbata, zapatos lustrosos, Jane Granger, su hermoso vestido cruzado, en color negro, zapatillas en plateado haciendo una combinación perfecta, maquillaje no tan cargado, dándole a su rostro un aura de seriedad y dulzura, y Hermione Granger a sus 25 años lucía un vestido rojo, llegándole a media pierna con un enorme escote en la espalda, por completo tapada de la parte frontal, y una abertura en la pierna derecha, sus zapatillas por completo cerradas en color crema, cada una llevaba sus propios abrigos, en color negro, al llegar a la entrada del restaurante el maître los guio hasta su mesa, después de dejar sus respectivos abrigos, al tomar asiento recibieron la carta, y les deseo buen provecho para después retirarse, y en unos minutos su mesero llegaría a tomar su orden. Mientras decidían que tomar, ambos padres se observaron, conectaron miradas y a la vez observaron a su hija, que aun veía la carta sin prestarle tanta atención a lo que sucedía con sus progenitores hasta que.

-Hija, ¿estás bien, te hemos notado un poco distraída? –comento su padre mientras la veía.

-Sí, estoy bien, porque lo preguntas –respondió la chica ojimiel.

-Te hemos notado un poco perdida mi pequeña, queremos saber si estás bien o si te podemos ayudar –dijo su madre.

-Pues, en la última misión, yo… la verdad yo… –la castaña no sabía cómo abordar el tema.

-Dinos hija, que sucedió –su padre un poco desesperado.

-Tuveunaaventuraconalguien –ya… lo dijo y al mismo momento bajo un poco su cabeza y sus ojos no estaban quietos.

-Más despacio pequeña –volvió a decir su madre.

-Yo... yo... tuve una relación, aventura con alguien, y no dejo de pensar en ello, es lo que me ha tenido así últimamente, perdón por haber dejado que esto me sobrepasara y no ponerle la debida atención a la empresa –

-Tranquila leoncilla, te entendemos mejor de lo que crees, ahora lo importante es que tomes la mejor decisión para contigo, y esperemos que el entienda el negocio familiar. –termino su padre.

-Pues aún no sé, pero cuando lo sepa lo comunicare, y una cosa más… –continuo –Es una chica –fue lo último que se escuchó en la mesa, ya que el mesero llego a tomar la orden.

Después de ordenar, sus padres sólo se miraban entre ellos manteniendo una conversación con la mirada, suponiendo que algunos planes que tendrían con su hija se modificarían un poco, sin mayor inconveniente, eso nunca les importó, ya que siempre desearon la felicidad de esta, y si eso implicaba a una joven chica pues que mejor, su padre estaba más feliz de lo normal, significaba una cosa, que el joven Krum no tendría a su pequeña, al fin podría deshacer ese compromiso, como conocía a su pequeña estaba casi 100% seguro que se había enamorado de aquella desconocida

-Y bien hija, como se llama la afortunada –  
-Sí, tu padre y yo queremos saber todo acerca de ella, es más alta, morena o rubia, ojos de color, vamos hija responde –continuo su madre.  
-Jaja tranquila madre, y se llama Fleur, rubio platino y ojos ojos tan azules como el más hermoso mar, es un poco más alta que yo y una sonrisa que derrite –termino la castaña perdida.  
-Así que es Fleur, bastante francés– continúo John.  
-Si –  
-Muy bien mi pequeña, ¿eso quiere decir que el joven Viktor, queda descartado? –  
-Así es, queda descartado, la verdad me llegó a gustar mucho, pero no como ella, siento arruinar el trato – termino de decir con un poco de vergüenza.  
-Jajaja mi pequeña se enamo...

-¡! Madre ¡!, mamá mama...!¡!¡ ¿Qué pasó?!¡, Papá, papá ¡! –decía la castaña desesperada mientas movía un poco a su madre.

John corrió al lado de su esposa, para tratar de detener la hemorragia, en sus ojos se reflejó el miedo y la desesperación por ver a una de las personas más valiosas de su vida en riesgo de muerte, llegaron algunos meseros y varios comensales, a tratar de ayudar, como pudo tomo su móvil y marco.

Un disparo falló del blanco, por culpa de la hermosa castaña que tenía tiempo sin ver, al parecer su "trabajo" era conocido o familiar de 'Ermione, pero que había pasado ahí, Fleur Delacour estaba confundida.

Horas antes.

salió al restaurante, pasó con su reservación y decidió ordenar algo ligero, fue entonces cuando vio entrar al hombre que debía de desaparecer, al parecer iba con su familia, no pudo apreciar bien a las damas, le habían llevado su orden y se distrajo un poco, se dio la vuelta y observó que se sentaba con dos mujeres supuso que alguna de ellas sería su esposa, y la otra, esa chica le recordaba a su amor, aunque no lograba distinguirla bien porque estaba de espaldas -Aún a estas alturas no has abandonado mi mente –fue su susurro, en fin después de fantasear un rato subió al tocador, estaba en la segunda planta podía observar parte del piso inferior tenía buena vista hacia esa mesa, sacó su arma ocultándose tras una columna, cuidando que ningún cliente más pudiera verla, colocó la mira y el silenciador solo tendría que halar el dicho gatillo y terminaría, apuntó, pero en ese instante la castaña volteó un poco y dios… se quedó pasmada, dios es ella -'Ermione, no podía disparar, sudó frío tenía que terminar pero al parecer ese hombre era su padre, volvió a colocar el arma pero sus manos no podían dar el siguiente paso, despejó su mente y apuntó... en ese momento la vio sonreír, bajo el arma un poco y se soltó el disparo no supo cómo había halado el gatillo, una bala se le escapó -no no no... Como pudo haber sido tan idiota, regreso del shock justamente cuando vio a la castaña gritarle a su madre, que estaba colgando un poco en la silla, fue entonces cuando sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse sólo que está vez los ojos color miel destellaban en furia, la rubia sólo la miro se dio la vuelta y quiso salir de ahí, que diablos fue lo que había hecho.

La castaña observó todo el restaurante después de ver como su madre se desvaneció en su lugar, tratando de localizar al responsable, la vio era ella, esa rubia de la cuál apenas unos minutos estaba hablando y resultó ser que estaba con un arma en su mano parecía tan sorprendida como ella... le disparó a su madre, eso jamás, tomó el arma de su padre y salió corriendo hacia ella, mientras escuchaba como su padre empezaba a llamar a urgencias, todos los clientes empezaban a crear un alboroto, se metió por el tocador de damas y vio una ventana que estaba abierta, se asonó un poco y vio un destello del cabello de la rubia al final de la calle, ahí estas, esta vez se convirtió en una cazadora en busca de su presa, saltó y corrió tras ella, llegando a la esquina soltó el primer disparo, dando en un farol que por el que acaba de pasar la rubia, Fleur al saber de quien se trataba y que no se detendría decidió voltear su arma y comenzar a defenderse sin querer lastimar a la castaña, así que volteó rápido y soltó otro disparo, Hermione se alcanzó a agachar estaba tan cerca de ella, no la dejaría escaparse, siguieron corriendo varias calles, metiéndose en un vecindario de casas en construcción, la francesa paro un poco y miro hacia sus lados, -Que harás Fleur piensa piensa –se dijo en voz baja tomo un respiro profundo y observó una casa, saliendo en dirección a esta, mientras la castaña observo y tomó la misma dirección, al entrar por la ventana todo estaba en silencio.

-Vaya vaya, jamás creí que una situación así nos reuniría, sé que me escuchas –comenzó a hablar la chica de ojos miel, mientras caminaba lentamente, por un pasillo, con todos sus sentidos alerta.

-Ermione tienes que saber que fue un accidente –respondió la rubia, sin salir de su escondite y observando todo el lugar, acechando.

-Llamas accidente el haberle disparado a mi madre, llamas a eso un accidente Fleur, ¿porque lo hiciste? –  
-Yo… fue un trabajo –ahí estaba su respuesta.  
-Trabajo, que clase de trabajo, acaso vas por ahí disparando a las madres de las chicas con quien te acuestas –el enojo se empezaba a hacer más presente en su voz.  
-No no, el objetivo era el hombre, no tu madre. –  
-Que carajo estas diciendo, venías en contra de mi familia, mi casa. –  
-Déjame hablar, yo no lo sabía. –  
-Por eso fue que me encontraste en el hotel… los dos muertos ese día, fuiste tú. –  
-Si, fui yo, pero... aparte quien me asegura que no eras tú la que venía en mi contra, el tiroteo tres días antes, acaso ese fue tu objetivo, estoy segura de que sí. –  
-Yo no sabía que también eras esto –dijo la castaña

Se encontraron un pasillo y ambas accionaron sus armas, comenzó la lucha, Hermione caminaba aprisa mientras volvía a poner un cargador, saco su segunda arma y comenzó la ráfaga, la rubia no se quedó atrás, su agilidad la ayudaba, corría, se escapa, brincaba, era un difícil objetivo

-Lo siento mon amour –dijo Fleur

Eso fue lo último y se escuchó el siguiente disparo, fue como Hermione comenzó a moverse más rápido y a disparar donde creía que la rubia se movía atravesaron los cuartos dentro de esa casa, las balas sólo pasaban cerca de sus objetivos, la rubia observó que su arma muy pronto se quedaría sin munición, pero aun así llevaba una más y su cuchillo, los tiros de Hermione eran casi perfectos, estuvo por pegarle a la rubia varias veces, la ira la invadió aunque después decidió calmarse, subió las escaleras y comenzó a buscar a la otra chica, hasta que una bala pasó cerca de su cabeza, -dios –fue lo único que susurro, -¿Estás bien ma chérie? –le pregunto la ojiazul, la castaña hizo un ruido raro como si hubiera caído y Fleur al preocuparse un poco salió de la habitación donde se escondía, mala idea, la castaña acciono su arma y la chica rubia dio gracias a su abuela por tener esos reflejos se salvó por un poco.

Al saber que la castaña no pararía, decidió que esto debía terminar pronto, bajo de nuevo las escaleras, con la ojimiel siguiéndola de cerca, paso a la parte de la cocina, y busco con la mirada algo que la ayudara a crear una cortina, encontró una pequeña bolsa de material en polvo, la aventó hacia el marco de la entrada y disparo, al explotar la bolsa fue como una pequeña bomba de humo, un ruido, algún objeto que no pudo ser detenido a tiempo cae, se estrella, una sonrisa se forman en unos labios rosas, un disparo, y alguien cae el piso.

La rubia gano esa batalla, al acercarse, observo a su amor, se veía muy bien en ese vestido de noche y varios mechones de cabello en su rostro, la decisión la tomó en un instante, tomo el cuerpo inerte y la llevo a otra sala, la recostó en el suelo, seria rápido, estaba desmayada, metió sus dedos en la herida, y extrajo el pedazo de metal, la castaña se quejó pero estaba un poco débil, la sangre no paraba, su mente comenzó a trabajar, cauterizar, limpiar y vendar, empezó a inspeccionar la casa lo más rápido que podía, las personas que estaban construyendo el lugar, debían de tener un botiquín o herramientas o algo, camino a la que parecía ser el cuarto/bodega, donde dejaban todos sus herramientas, encontrando un pequeño botiquín con lo necesario, tomo un martillo, un pequeño bote, algo de estopa, pero no encontraba algo con que crear fuego, encontró una linterna, y extrajo sus baterías, eso serviría, un pequeño alambre que serviría de conductor y un trozo de papel, y volvió a donde estaba la chica, la castaña tenía un ojo medio abierto, -Lo lamento chérie –dijo la francesa, -No era mi intensión, bueno, la verdad sí, no me dejaste alternativa –continuo. La castaña sonrió un poco, y con sus pocas fuerzas hizo puño su mano y le dio un golpe a la rubia entre el pómulo y el ojo -Eres perfecta incluso para disparar, pero tenía que devolverte un poco de dolor –le llego a decir en un susurro, -Me alegro verte de nuevo, aunque le dispararas a mi madre –fue lo último que susurro, -'Ermione ¡! –Se le acerco. -Vamos 'Ermione 'Ermione despierta, no me dejes despierta ¡! –su voz sonaba bastante desesperada mientras sacudía el cuerpo de la chica castaña, sin importarle el dolor del golpe.

John Granger estaba bastante preocupado, su hija no había aparecido, en tres días, había mandado escuadrones a buscarla, llegando a la casa, que estaba un poco maltrecha, por la acción que hubo, al entrar encontraron restos de sangre en el piso, al llevarlos al laboratorio dio positivo, era de su hija, su pequeña, estaba lastimada, no quería creer que estaría muerta, llego a la clínica, atravesó los pasillos, la recepcionista lo saludo y siguió, entro a un cuarto, su esposa estaba recuperándose, milagrosamente llegaron a tiempo al hospital y la pudieron salvar, su arteria, había sido cocida exitosamente, esa bala le había dado justo en el hombro izquierdo, un poco más y su mujer, amor de su vida, no estaría con él, al entrar la observo, estaba dormida, se parecía tano a su pequeña, aun no le decía que su hija no había dado señales, Jane Granger, despertó aún estaba un poco débil y observo a su esposo, podía notar la preocupación de este en su mirar.

-Y mi hija, porque no ha venido –fue el susurro que saco de su ensoñación al castaño.

-Mi amor, debes de descansar –respondió

-Quiero verla, quiero abrazarla, aún recuerdo sus gritos, esa noche, mi bebe estaba desesperada –continuo la señora.

-Querida, ella identifico a quien soltó el disparo y salió en su dirección, no pude detenerla… esa noche, no apareció, en la madrugada, mande a un escuadrón, limpiaron las zonas cercanas, hasta dar con una casa, estaba un poco destruida, al entrar hallaron sangre, tomaron muestras y al traerlas el laboratorio coincidió con la de nuestra hija…–al fin lo dijo

-No, no, no, mi nena no, mi pequeño ángel no…–se derrumbó su esposa, comenzando a llorar.

-Calma mi amor, calma, ella es muy inteligente, sé que está viva, lo se… mi pequeña está bien

-Encontraron el cuerpo…. –continuo entre sollozos

-No, por eso se, que ella está bien, es muy fuerte, sabrá darnos una señal –termino John, mientras la abrazaba.

Francia

(3 días después)

La castaña despertó, se encontraba en una habitación blanca, con grandes ventanas parecía un mini hospital, se froto sus ojos por la molestia de la luz, y comenzó a observar sus alrededores, sintiendo un pequeño dolor en su hombro izquierdo, fue entonces cuando recordó todo, y al bajarse la bata y observar encontró un circulo cauterizado a manera tradicional es decir con un hierro caliente, se movió un poco y escucho ruidos en la puerta de la entrada, giro su cabeza y espero.

Al entrar, la rubia se quede viendo a la inglesa, al fin había despertado, vaya susto que le metió, camino dirigiéndose a su cama olvidando que su madre estaba con ella, al llegar frente a la chica castaña, solo pudo perderse en ella, en verdad se preocupó bastante cuando la chica paso tres días inconsciente, sabía que el disparo no había perforado nada importante, pero el dolor junto con la pequeña infección que comenzaba a tener se juntó y complico un poco el proceso, sumándole el viaje y la droga..

La chica ojimiel intento moverse un poco, pero el brazo aun le dolía, delatándola el pequeño gesto de incomodidad, aun así no se dio por vencida hasta terminar sentada en la cama, observo a la rubia, le dio batalla esa chica y al parecer no salió victoriosa, solo un pequeño golpe, el cual aún se marcaba en la mejilla de la chica, su ego estaba bastante herido se supone que ella era la mejor en el campo, nadie había podido con ella excepto Fleur Delacour, porque admitiéndolo ella era su debilidad, no podría haberle hecho daño aunque quisiera, y vaya que quería, solo esperaba que su madre estuviera bien y a salvo.

-Al fin despiertas –comento la chica rubia.

-Sí –contesto de manera seria.

-Sé que estas cansada, y que… tienes mucho en que pensar, pero… -la chica fue interrumpida

-Señorita Granger –le hablo una segunda voz.

La castaña al girarse detallo a esa persona, bueno se parecía bastante a Fleur, cabello, ligeras facciones, pero un azul de ojos distinto, al parecer era su madre si no se equivocaba.

-Señora Delacour –contesto

-Le informo señorita que usted está retenida en Francia, su padre al parecer tuvo negocios bastante extraños, y eso en un tiempo se convertiría en un problema, necesitamos interrogarla, y créame cuando le digo que tomaré todas las medidas necesarias para obtener lo que quiero –Apolline era una mujer con mucho carácter y haría todo por hacer que la castaña hablara.

-Meré, no tienes que ser tan drástica, te aseguro que Hermione colaborara –término diciendo la rubia menor.

-Que te hace pensar que lo hare, -contesto refiriéndose a la chica. –Y usted puede aplicar todos los métodos que desee no diré nada –termino con una mirada retadora y volteo al frente de la habitación ignorando por completo a las dos mujeres.

-Si esas son sus últimas palabras, se tomaran en cuenta – termino la mayor y se dirigió a la puerta para salir de la habitación.

-Planeas decir algo o te quedarás parada observándome –cuestiono la chica menor.

-Yo, Ermione sé que, no estás bien, sé que herí a tu madre y tenía órdenes de terminar con tu padre, pero entiende solo fueron ordenes yo no lo sabía, así como tampoco se, en lo que tu padre se enroló –trato de explicarle.

-Si es todo lo que tenías que decir, puedes dejarme sola, necesito pensar –

-No te puedo dejar sola, entiende estas en arraigo y no serás liberada hasta que consigamos la información que deseamos –

-Arrestada…– murmuro. -Puedo recordar todo, el restaurante, a mi madre cayendo en su asiento, y a ti con un arma, crees que tu organización me importa en este momento, ja, si eso crees en verdad eres muy infantil, no deseo verte, solo haces que mi coraje aumente, es mejor que me dejes, ya lo dije, y lo reitero no diré nada, es tu organización felicidades, es tu familia que bueno, pero adivina yo tengo una familia y una organización a la cual proteger, y falle, no lograras que diga nada, ahora Delacour déjame. –diciendo todo esto en el tomo y mirada más frio y serio que tenía, volteo a un lado e ignoro por completo a la otra chica.

Al ver que Hermione no diría más o tan siquiera la vería, decidió voltearse y caminar a la puerta, mientras muy sutilmente se limpiaba una lagrima que se había logrado escapar de su control, al llegar al pasillo, solo cerro sus ojos fuertemente para alejar el llanto, lo admitía, se había enamorado de aquella chica castaña, fue un flechazo, amor a primera vista si quería ser cursi, se asustó demasiado cuando no despertó, y ahora esa chica la odiaba, y con justas razones, le disparo a su madre, y sabía que el verdadero objetivo era John, su padre, al que ella tendría que llamar suegro, ja, que irónica era la vida; pero al final de todo, ella solamente recibió órdenes.

Al llegar al despacho de su abuela entro y se sentó a observar el paisaje, algo había en esa vista que lograba calmarla.

-Al parecer ya despertó y no del mejor humor. –una voz detrás de ella la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, lo ha hecho, Grand meré, y no está feliz de verme –comenzó la chica con voz angustiada.

-Sé que es un momento difícil para ambas, pero quiero que sepas que te tratare de apoyar, no sabemos con precisión qué fue lo que paso con esa información –continuo la mujer mayor mientras se acercaba a su nieta.

-No sé qué hacer, ella me odia, le dispare a su madre, no hemos podido averiguar su estatus, vive o muere, ¿vivió al impacto o…? -se le fue la voz y comenzó a sollozar.

-Tranquila mi niña, sé que vivir en la incertidumbre no es algo nuestro y por más que nos hemos esforzado no tenemos una respuesta, tienes que ser perseverante, varia información ha sido alterada –dijo con pesar Isabelle.

-Que, como es eso posible –observo a su abuela sorprendida, pues era muy difícil que se equivocaran.

-John Granger, su organización fue un fallo –continuo –Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se entere de nosotros, espero que no tome represalias muy fuertes –

Vestida con pantalones de mezclilla una playera negra, tenis y una chaqueta, Hermione Granger se encontraba en un despacho sentada, frente a ella, una mujer mayor, cabello rubio casi blanco, ojos azul; la siguiente persona se parecía bastante, cabello rubio un poco más oscuro rasgos similares y ojos azules joven con una sonrisa traviesa; un hombre alto cabello oscuro, piel blanca; por último la rubia que le robaba el sueño, Fleur.

Se dedicó a observarlos, aun nadie hablaba, hasta que la abuela se presentó.

-Soy Isabelle Delacour, señorita Granger un placer –comenzó a hablar.

La castaña solamente inclino su cabeza, pero no salió ningún sonido de su boca.

-Sé que usted está con una gran preocupación en estos momentos, y espero con todo corazón que su madre este bien, a este punto usted sabe a qué se dedica mi organización, teniendo un gran legado, y sin un fallo hasta ahora-

La castaña solo apretó sus manos en símbolo de enojo

-Tranquila, no me refería al inconveniente con su familia, eso fue el primer error grave que cometemos; le pido disculpas, mi nieta solo obedeció órdenes. Nos llegó información errónea, se era necesario exterminarlo, no tengo justificación señorita Granger, pero se pensaba que su padre, su organización fueron los que estuvieron a cargo del suceso hace unos meses,…

\- Espere acaso ustedes… nos culpan de la muerte del primer ministro de Francia, eso es absurdo mi compañía no hace ese tipo de trabajos, cuando salió el reporte del crimen, incluso a nosotros nos sorprendió, esa forma de haberlo ejecutado a él y su familia, fue similar a la nuestra, pero no nosotros.-

-Entonces porque estaban en el lugar del suceso…y la familia Krum…–

-Investigación, ya lo dije, incluso a nosotros nos alertó, por su forma de actuar podríamos ser culpados, buscados y asesinados. Tratamos de resolver el problema buscando al verdadero culpable. –termino la chica seguida por un silencio.

-El clan Durmstrang… bueno se unieron a nuestra causa por… había un trato de unión de clanes –termino la inglesa y tres pares de ojos la observaron asombrados, mientras la matriarca cerro sus parpados, no sabiendo como remediar su error.

-Meré al parecer la joven Granger tiene razón, en todo lo que ha dicho, lo que no me explico la unión, ¿Qué clase de unión se esperaba..?–Apolline entraba de nuevo al despacho de su madre.

La castaña sonrió un poco, e Isabelle también, hasta que la chica hablo. -El compromiso, era conmigo, Sra. Delacour, entre mi gusto por el joven y el nuevo proyecto de mi padre, hubiera sido un buen negocio. –termino su explicación.

-¿Que? ¿Cómo que tu gusto por el joven? –reclamo una rubia con cierta acides en su voz; haciendo que su progenitores y su abuela sonrieran un poco, mientras su hermana soltaba una risa.

La castaña solo alzo una de sus cejas. Mientras Isabelle intentaba retomar la plática.

-En Londres esta su cede, la constructora, es la fachada funcional, cubriendo al mismo tiempo la verdadera organización, pero también tienen el hospital privado, no es así, al parecer son muy buenos en todo Inglaterra, en especial usted, ha tenido muy buenas misiones y solo una con un descenso, sorprendente debo añadir, a lo que voy es, tengo demasiados datos tanto de sus familiares como trabajadores, amigos, y aun teniendo esto, debo informarle, que no se sabe el estado de su madre, por más que mande a gente, no supieron darme una respuesta. –termino de hablar mientras veía a la chica sentada frente a ella.

-Era de suponerse, está en un área privada, no se sabrá nada hasta que yo misma vaya a casa y hable con ellos.

-Me parece justo, pero la necesito aquí…

-Lo siento yo no trabajo con otras organizaciones, me puedo retirar ahora –

-En verdad señorita Granger suplico su ayuda, solo escúcheme y usted decidirá si lo desea hacer o no – Isabelle la observaba al igual que la demás familia esperando su respuesta.

-La escucho… – fue lo último que dijo.

Al salir del despacho, con un acuerdo establecido que tratarían de cumplir lo mejor que pudieran, no quería decir que ambas familias estaban unidas, más bien, había muchas preguntas, pocas respuestas, la castaña se quedaría en la mansión mientras se reponía, pero podía contactar a sus padres, necesitaba asegurarse que su madre estuviera bien.

-Muy bien Ermione, te mostrare tu habitación y te explicare el movimiento de la casa, de acuerdo, vamos. – Isabelle la guio a una habitación, de la planta baja, donde los miembros más fuertes se alojaban.

Los cuatro Delacour se quedaron viendo como la matriarca se alejaba con la chica castaña.

-Parece una buena elección querida. –le dijo su madre mientras observaba la escena.

-¿Que dices? –la rubia no sabía cómo tomar lo que acababa de decir su madre. -Creí que no te agradaba. -

-No es eso, tuve que tener una entrada espectacular, infundir el miedo, ya sabes pequeña, pero parece que esa chica, no se sintió amenazada, así que paso la prueba. –termino Apolline.

Monsieur solo sonrió, su mujer era algo especial, al igual que sus pruebas para con su hija, aunque aún faltaba la de él, no es que tuviera algo contra la castaña, no, no, simplemente era algo que como padre, debe de hacer con cualquier pretendiente o pretendienta que se le acerque a sus bebes.

Isabelle, llevo a la castaña a la que sería su nueva habitación temporal en las instalaciones Delacour, prometiéndole que podría hacer una llamada a sus padres esa noche, pero antes querían asegurarse que todos sus sistemas estuviesen seguros, no querían cometer un segundo error.

La castaña suspiro, se encontraba en esa enorme habitación tenía la incertidumbre de su madre, esperaba que estuviese bien, no podría soportar que alguien tan cercano a ella la hubiera asesinado, y todo por una maldita información mal pasada. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando llamaron a la puerta, hasta que unas manos pálidas tomaron sus mejillas.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto con desconcierto, y alejándose un poco.

-Solo quería saber cómo estabas, ¿está mal que lo haga chérie? –le contesto la rubia.

-Estoy bien, ahora, puedes dejarme. –

-¿Podemos hablar?... por favor, es importante. –suplico.

-De qué?, de cómo le disparaste a mi madre, cometieron un grave error, tu familia lo pagara de una forma u otra, y no estoy diciendo que me retractare del trato que hicimos, o que tomare venganza aquí y ahora, no Fleur, simplemente espero que mi madre este viva, si no atente a las consecuencias. –termino la castaña. -Y una cosa más, espero que para futuras misiones o trabajos, aprendan a corroborar la información antes de ejecutar. –

-Ermione, por favor, discúlpame, sé que yo solo seguí ordenes, y no sabía que eran tu familia, nunca dijimos nuestros apellidos, no podía ligar el apellido Granger contigo, no sabía que eras la heredera, discúlpame, y disculpa a mi familia, es la primera vez que hay un fallo en registros. –

-¡! ¡! Sabes que es lo que más me duele! ¡, Que justo en ese momento, les estaba hablando a ellos de ti, de lo maravillosa que eras, de lo perfecta que eras, mi padre decidió incluso cancelar cualquier compromiso con los Krum, mi madre estaba muy emocionada de que estuviera enamorada, y después que sucede, una bala rompe con mi momento perfecto,¡!¡! un bala... disparada por ti.-

-¿Decidieron cancelar tu compromiso por mí?, acaso dijiste y afirmaste frente a ellos estar enamorada de mí… -

\- ….

-Respóndeme… y esa declaración aun es cierta. –su corazón latía a mil, no sabía lo que la otra le contestaría, solo esperaba que la furia por el suceso no hayan cegado sus sentimientos por ella, o peor aún convertirlo en odio.

Al ver que parecía un pequeño cachorro sin encontrar salida, decidió acercarse a ella, tomo su mano y la llevo a su pecho izquierdo, dejo que sintiera lo alocado de su corazón, tenía ese ritmo solamente cuando estaba con ella, a ambas las llevo a una habitación de hotel, después de haberse entregado a la pasión por horas, la rubia había hecho lo mismo, y a la castaña le encanto el sonido que solo ella podía crear.

-Estoy enojada, bastante enojada… pero eso no quiere decir que deje de quererte, aunque sigo estando enojada, solamente necesitare espacio, y saber lo antes posible lo que sucedió…. Gracias. –

-¿Porque chérie? –le respondió confundida.

-Por haberme curado, anuqué ahora tendré una cicatriz.

-Que puedo decir, te moviste un poco, el ardor del metal te saco de tu desmayo temporal, intestaste quitarme de encima, por suerte no pudiste, después de terminar la curación, te vende y pedí que fueran por mí, te traje conmigo, te secuestre… sabía que estaba mal, pero fue un impulso, no quería dejarte ahí, aunque sabría que te encontrarían, no quise hacerlo, solo… mi miedo me descontrolo, yo… solo quería velar por ti, y cuando no despertabas me asuste demasiado, fue la segunda vez que me arrepiento de haber halado un gatillo, solo quería que despertaras, anuqué me odiaras y ya no me quisieras en tu vida… solo quería asegurarme que estarías bien. –termino la francesa con sus ojos cristalinos.

-Te di un golpe, cierto, parece que tiene que practicar más señorita Delacour. –termino la frase con una ligera sonrisa, mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de la otra, haciendo que Fleur también sonriera entre lágrimas, y se aferrara de ella, como si fuera su roca, su lugar seguro en esta vida.

-Mademoiselle, siento la interrupción, pero es momento de hacer la llamada, se han revisado los sistemas, todo es seguro, con mejores barreras informáticas, no hay porque preocuparse, Gabrielle y yo nos encargamos ahora, te aseguro es bastante seguro; Ermione, Fleur vamos. –hablo Apolline mientras caminaban de nuevo al despacho de su madre.

Al entrar, estaban reunidos la matriarca, Monsieur, Gabrielle, y ellas tres, al parecer se manejaría con discreción, agradeciendo internamente la castaña espero a que le dieron el permiso de acceder. Cuando Isabelle le tendió la mano hacia su escritorio la chica prácticamente corrió, sacando una sonrisa a los presentes.

-¿Tienen lector de huella cierto? –pregunto tratando de no incomodar.

-Por supuesto Ermione, algo más que necesites. –le contestó la rubia mayor mientras le acercaba el pequeño aparato y lo conectaban.

-No, solo esto, muchas gracias. –sonrió.

Empezó a teclear, mientras sus ojos vagaban rápidamente por la pantalla, daba rápidos clics, y en un momento las pantallas de su espalda se encendieron, el acceso estaba abierto y ligado, sonrió un poco, y volvió la vista al frente. –Bueno, es hora. –susurro. Dio enter y le pidió acceso, coloco su dedo en el lector y espero.

-Jajajaj es en serio? –Gaby pregunto con una sonrisa burlona al ver el registro de la castaña.

-¿Qué?, un Granger tiene que sorprender. –le devolvió la sonrisa, pero sus ojos fugazmente se posaron en la hermana mayor, esto no pasó desapercibido para los demás, mientras la chica rubia se sonrojaba.

-Vaya, no quiero saber cómo sorprendiste a mi hermana jajajajja. –termino burlándose la pequeña, haciendo que la aludida tomara un sonrojo más fuerte, y la castaña alzara las cejas, mientras lo demás solo sonreían.

La pantalla le dio acceso y el video llamada se enlazo, volteo a las pantallas y se colocó frente al escritorio para tener mejor vista. Un tipo apareció, castaño, ojos oscuros donde se podía ver el alivio al ver a su pequeña.

-¡! Hija ¡! -casi grito el hombre. -¿Estas bien?, ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Te han hecho daño? –en verdad el hombre hablaba tan rápido como su hija, soltando todas las preguntas que podía.

-Tranquilo papá, respira; estoy bien, no me han hecho daño, bueno si, pero ya está curado, estoy en Francia, no sé dónde exactamente, cuando llegue estaba desmayada, ¿Cómo esta mamá? –le hablo la castaña.

-Tu madre está a punto de volar todos los sistemas, y lista con un equipo de caza decidida a limpiar todo Europa, basta decir que tus amigos la apoyan, así que esta bien–termino su padre –parecía que ambos soltaron un respiro de alivio. -Ahora, continuo John, mis disculpas, por no presentarme anteriormente, soy John Granger, un placer. –se dirigió a la familia Delacour.

Los presentes saludaron y se presentaron.

-Iré con tu madre y hablaremos de esto, supongo que querrán algún intercambio por mi hija o algo por el estilo. De acuerdo. –termino respondiendo John y coloco la llamada en espera. Mientras caminaba, llevando su IPad, en la mano, al llegar a un cuarto, lo cerro y bajo los sistemas de seguridad, conecto de nuevo la llamada, en él se encontraban dos personas, una mujer cabello oscuro, al acercarse más a ella sus ojos miel se distinguieron; Fleur ahora sabía que el tono de Hermione era la combinación de sus padres, con el mismo ceño fruncido de su padre, pero sus ojos, sin duda herencia materna, junto a ella un hombre mayor, con el cabello castaño pero con tonalidades plata, mayor, su abuelo Edmund.

-¡! Mama, Abuelo ¡!. –grito la castaña con una hermosa sonrisa.

-¡! Pequeña ¡!, -¡! Leoncilla ¡! – ambos respondieron a la pantalla, su padre la conecto a un proyector más grande.

-¿Estas bien mi pequeña?, ¿Estas herida?, ¿Dónde estás?, me tenías muy preocupada. –pregunta rápidamente Jane, mientras caminaba hacia su esposo.

-Sabía que nada nada derribaría a mi leoncilla. –siguió su abuelo.

-Estoy bien mamá, estoy en Francia, y me derribaron abuelo de una forma bastante fea. –hizo un puchero que a cierta rubia le pareció encantador. -Causo una pequeña herida, está cicatrizando…. –contesto rápidamente al ver el ceño de su madre.

-Duplicaremos tu entrenamiento, no podemos dejar que algo así, vuelva a suceder. –explico la ojimiel mayor, mientras su hija solo asintió. –Quita esa mirada de preocupación, estoy bien, fuera de peligro en recuperación, pero bien, tranquila. –le sonrió a su cachorra.

-Espera, espera… como que te derribo, acaso fue esa hermosa señorita rubia detrás de ti, de la cual me platicaste bastantes cosas como su hermoso…. -Abuelo. –la castaña lo corto antes de que siguiera. -Pero la pregunta aquí mi pequeña cachorra es ¿te derribo o dejaste que te derribara?, si fue la segunda opción me temo mi pequeña que…. Señorita –miro hacia atrás.

-Fleur, Fleur Delacour. –respondió.

-Bueno señorita Delacour, temo decirle que tiene la lealtad, la fidelidad y…. -Una buena puntería.- interrumpió Jane. -Tranquila, estoy bien, en serio. –miro a su hija y le sonrió. -En pocas palabras tiene a un Granger a sus pies, y eso es significa muchas cosas… se lleva a mi pequeña. –encontró sus miradas, algo que le sorprendió a la rubia pues esa mirada y todo lo que dijo era sinceridad pura. -Pero si fue la primera opción Hermione te seguro que no duplicare, no, lo triplicare y más, hasta que no puedas moverte, y si eso pasa, hare que te muevas, como es eso de que te derribaron, dios. –se dirigió a su nieta, mientras sus padres e incluso los presentes con ella soltaron risas.

-Ya que a mi hija se le fue su educación, soy Jane Granger, y Edmund Granger, padre de mi esposo, un placer familia Delacour. –

Isabelle Delacour, mi hija Apolline Delacour, su esposo Monsieur Delacour, mis nietas, Gabrielle y Fleur. –respondió la matriarca.

-Supongo que quieren establecer el intercambio, ¿Qué desean para liberar a mi hija? –una mirada bastante feroz apareció en esos ojos oscuros, que sorprendió a toda el clan Delacour, la amabilidad desapareció por completo.

-Sra. Granger, le aseguro que no queremos un intercambio. –hablo rápidamente Apolline.

-Tenemos un problema. –soltó la chica inglesa. -Información falsa se filtró, el objetivo eras tu papá, el primer ministro de Francia, ¿se te hace familiar? La forma en la que operaron, es casi nuestro estilo, ligeras variaciones. –

-Necesitamos que se unan a nosotros. –la corto Fleur. –Sé que es nuestro error, y me disculpo, solo seguí órdenes sin rectificar, pero si trabajamos en equipo… podríamos detenerlo, no sabemos porque decidieron involucrar a su familia, pero creemos que esa persona o personas saben realmente a lo que nos dedicamos, esta vez nosotros como clan no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos, les pido por favor…. la familia Delacour pide su ayuda. –termino la rubia viendo directamente a la pantalla y a las tres personas.

-Bueno señorita Delacour, como dijo mi padre, usted tiene a un Granger, no tiene por qué pedir ayuda, estamos más que dispuesta a otorgársela. –miro a Fleur paso su vista al matrimonio y después a la matriarca. -Aceptamos. –sonrió.

-Hija, arribaremos al aeropuerto mañana, 7:00am de acuerdo, necesitamos empaquetar muchas cosas. Tu abuelo y tus hermanos quedaran al mando aquí tu madre y yo iremos, de acuerdo. –

-Sí, de acuerdo. –

-Iré por ustedes al aeropuerto. –declaro Monsieur.

-Gracias. Empacaremos todas tus cosas, no te preocupes. –siguió su padre.

-Hija, empacare tu ropa, de seguro quieres los de entrenamiento, y los especiales, ya se ya se, el negro con rojo todo estará en las maletas tu tranquila…. -¿Pero vas entrara a mi habitación? –cuestiono la chica con los ojos abiertos, venado en los faros. – ¿Porque no quieres que entre Hermione? – interrumpió su madre. - Acaso tu padre te compro revistas de chicas desnudas en motocicletas y autos de nuevo… -dirigiendo su mirada a su esposo –John le volviste a comprar esa clase de revistas a la niña. –John estaba negando y con las manos en alto -él no había sido. -O es que acaso fue usted Edmund, - su mirada seria se dirigió al Granger mayor. –No Jane yo no fui…- Hermione… sus ojos se fijaron en su hija. –la cual dio un paso atrás con una expresión de nerviosismo. -Estoy esperando…. Ah ya te entendí…. No te preocupes no voy a ver el dibujo de Fleur que esta sin terminar, nos veremos mañana, no comas mucho postre, si vas a tener relaciones por favor cuídate, no quiero ser abuela tan pronto jajajjaaj. –Jane comenzó a reír al ver a su hija tan roja.

-¡! Mamá ¡!. –

-¿Tiene un dibujo de Fleur? –pregunto su padre.

-Mi nieta toda una artista, hasta luego familia Delacour. –se levantó y salió del estudio.

-Si querido, es una imagen muy bonita, vayamos a prepararnos, familia Delacour, Hermione, nos vemos. –se despidió Jane.

-La controlare. –su padre le dijo una vez que su madre salió. -Familia Delacour, hasta luego. –la conexión se terminó.

Los Delacour se quedaron observando a la castaña, aún estaba sonrojada, pero levanto su mirada, y observo a los mayores. -Gracias. –firme y sencillo.

-No hay porque agradecer, señorita Granger, ahora sus padres saben acerca de la relación que mantuvo con mi hija, al parecer lo tomaron de buena forma; si me permite, deseo mostrarle algo, acompáñeme por favor. –le dijo Monsieur con una sonrisa.

-Acaso… ¿es alguna amenaza de que estuve con su hija?... está bien, hagamos como que no lo sé, y lo acompaño. –dijo sonriendo la castaña, mientras salía del despacho y caminaba a lado de Monsieur.

Las cuatro mujeres solo sonrieron, pero Fleur estuvo pensando en lo que dijo el abuelo de Hermione, la había dejado dispararle o en verdad ella era muy buena.

-Fleur, cielo, ¿estás bien? –le dijo su madre.

-En que piensas hermanita, acaso embarazaste a Hermione, y temes enfrentarte a tu futura suegra jejjeej. –comento Gaby.

Esperando respuesta con ligeras sonrisas, tres pares de ojos se clavaron en ella.

-Gaby, por dios, que cosas dices, solo pensaba en lo que dijo su abuelo, creen que me haya dejado dispararle o simplemente soy buena. –dijo con preocupación.

-Me imagino que pronto lo averiguaremos. –comento Isabelle.

-Correcto maman, ambas tendrán que entrenar para lo que se avecina. –le respondió su hija.

-Una cosa más mi pequeña Fleur, si en verdad esa mujer va a ser parte del clan, bueno, más bien está a un paso de serlo, ya recibió la prueba de tu madre, ahora la de tu padre, supongo que Gaby no se quedara atrás, mi pequeña, tienes que cuidarla, es decir, no la dejes ir, es tu felicidad, es tu elegida, valorara y dale su lugar por lo que es, te lo digo, porque en la cena, conocerá a tus primas, te aseguro que a más de una les atraerá, no quiero saber después que por miedo o alguna otra estúpida razón la dejaste ir, entendido. –su abuela hablo fuerte y claro con ella.

-Parece que la aprobaste, y no lo hare grand mère, te aseguro que esa mujer, estará conmigo, espero y no te haya agradado solo porque es del clan Granger. – soltó una pequeña risa, mientras le respondía sin bajarle la mirada a su abuela, con voz sincera y calma.

-Por supuesto que no, Fleur por dios. –regaño la mayor.

-jajajjaaj ay maman, solo juega contigo, bueno mon petit, vamos, es hora de ir ordenando la cena, Fleur chérie, ver por Ermione, y arregla la situación, sabe que su madre está bien, está más calmada ahora y será más fácil hablar, arréglate con ella. –le guiño un ojo.

-Si sœur, aún falta mi prueba. –termino Gaby mientras salían del despacho.

Al llegar con su padre y su "novia", bueno aún no se arreglaban pero pronto lo serian así que, es mejor ir poniendo títulos. Observo que ambos sonreían.

-Hola hija, que te trae por aquí. –pregunto el hombre al ver llegar a su hija.

-Solo quería saber si no has asesinado a la castaña. –respondió la francesa.

-Jajajja creo que no me asesino, pero si me mostro toda su colección de armas, y bueno… mejor dejémoslo así. –hablo la ojimiel.

-Ya, Ermione…. Podrías acompañarme por favor. –la miro a los ojos.

La otra solo asintió y salió del cubículo, mientras padre e hija compartían una mirada, y el mayor asentía con una ligera sonrisa, sabía que su pequeña tenía que arreglar las cosas con esa chica.

Ambas caminaron a hacia los jardines; tomaron asiento en una pequeña banca y observaron el cielo, estaba oscuro, los horas pasaron rápido, las estrellas brillaban en el manto con una luna resplandeciente dando un poco de iluminación, un espectáculo hermoso.

-Lo lamento. –se disculpó de nuevo la rubia.

-Bueno ahora sé que mi madre está bien, te disculpo por haber soltado esa bala. –le sonrió.

-Quiero saber ¿cómo quedamos tu y yo, aun me mas, aun quieres estar conmigo?, te encontré al fin, y no de la mejor manera o como lo había soñado, pero…–tomo la mano de la castaña y sus ojos se encontraron, saltando de nuevo esas chispas.

-Hola Extraña - dijo Hermione, mientras se acercaba a la rubia y posaba sus manos en sus hombros acercándola.

-Hola a ti – le contesto rompiendo la distancia besándola como si fuera la primera vez, ambas sintiendo una extraña conexión, Hermione sabía que le pertenecía a esa mujer en sus brazos y Fleur sabía que estaba pérdida por esa cachorra ojos miel.

Al terminar el beso, ambas sonrieron.

-Quieres ponerle título a esto. –pregunto la inglesa. –Porque si aceptas será para toda la vida, piénsalo bien. –

-No tengo nada que pensar, acepto el título, lo acepto para toda la vida. –la rubia estaba emocionada.

-de acuerdo, entonces, Fleur Delacour, ¿aceptas ser mi compañera, mi mundo? –pregunto con cierta timidez.

-Acepto, y tu Hermione Granger aceptas ser, mi elegida de por vida. –

-Acepto. –se llevó las manos a su cuello y se desabrocho su pequeño dije, en él estaba gravado el escudo de armas de su casa, un pequeño león, se lo coloco a la otra chica, con una enorme sonrisa.

-Bueno, ahora ya puedo decir que eres mía oficialmente. –mientras sus brazos rodeaban a la chica menor y la volvía a besar.


End file.
